Only One For Me
by Dream Fighter75
Summary: Kazune met Karin at a party 4 years ago. He always described meeting her as the best night of his life. They haven't seen eachother since then, but maybe fate might bring them together again, and in time for the holidays too. ONE-SHOT


Dream Fighter75 here! =D

And this is my Christmas one-shot!

Hope you enjoy!

(I dun own Kamichama Karin or the characters... though I wish I did. XD)

**Only One For Me**

**Kazune met Karin at a party 4 years ago. He always described meeting her as the best night of his life. Sadly, he had to go away and hasn't seen her since then. But, maybe fate might bring them together again in a way they least expected and just in time for the holidays.**

**Karin- 17 years old. (21 later on)**

**Kazune- 21 years old. (25 later on)**

**Jin- 20 years old. (24 later on)**

**Himeka- 18 years old. (22 later on)**

* * *

Kazune sighed as he got in the limo with his friend.

He leaned his elbow against the window and rested his head on his hand.

Jin poked his arm. "Can't you at least pretend to be excited about the Christmas party?"

Kazune looked at him. "All I wanted was to spend Christmas at home by the fire place. Not go to some lame ass office party." Jin laughed. "How can you be so sure it's gonna be lame?" He asked.

He thought about it. "I just don't wanna be there." He said stubbornly.

Jin laughed again. "Common, there's gonna be drinks, dancing, WOMEN! DRUNK WOMEN! It doesn't get better than that." He said with a smile. Kazune gave him a look of disgust.

**"That's my friend, Jin Kuga. He's... a perv if you haven't noticed yet. But, he's a pretty cool guy and an awesome friend. He's also my business partner. We've known each other since we were kids. Our father's knew each other and were even in business together as well like I am now with, Jin. **

**We made a promise to do what we love together when grew up. Now we own the most famous Law Firm in the U.S."**

"I'm not interested in sleeping with girls that are so drunk they can't tell the difference between up and down." He said.

Jin tilted his head to the side. "Jeez, lighten up a bit, you're raining on my future sex parade."

Kazune shook his head slowly. Then the car pulled up in front of a 5 star luxury hotel where the party was taking place. He sighed. "Let's just get this over with already..."

They both opened the car doors and entered the hotel. They asked the receptionist where the party was being held and showed him their invitations. He escorted Jin and Kazune to the ball room.

Inside there were middle aged people talking and drinking wine. Kazune looked at Jin and folded his arms. "This is what you were talking about? This is what you got all excited for?"

"Uhhh... well... Oh! look! It's Stephanie!" He said when he saw his assistant. Stephanie walked up to them with a smile. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you here, Mr. I Wanna Spend Christmas Alone."

He chuckled. "Jin dragged me here. How's the party?"

"If you go to the other side people that are more our age and some of our friends are over there. The business is here as you can see." She said and giggled.

Jin laughed lightly. "Good to know, by the way, you look beautiful, Steph." She blushed. "Thank you." She said. He held his hand out. "Care to dance?" Stephanie gladly accepted his hand. "I'd love to."

They both walked towards the dance floor. But not before getting a look of disapproval from Kazune which Jin ignored.

He sighed and walked over to the bar, sat down and asked for a beer.

**"Okay, I know, it seems like I wasn't having a good time, and to be honest... I wasn't. But that doesn't mean I was about to get drunk. I usually have a beer or two at parties, nothing more than that. I'm not much of a drinker. Nor am I the type of guy to get so smashed that I'll just go around and sleep with any other chick that's so drunk she can't tell the difference between up and down. **

**I'm not that kind of guy, and that's usually Jin's thing. I swear he's gonna think twice when he ends up getting a girl pregnant. Anyway, as I was saying, I wasn't having a good time, but that's all about to change in a few seconds..."**

The bartender passed him a bottle of beer. He opened it and took a sip. Kazune turned around to see the party going on in front of him, that is until someone, or more like someone caught his eye.

He saw the most beautiful woman he has ever seen standing not too far from him, talking with a few people. Kazune quickly turned around, hiding his blush.

"Starring at Ms. Karin I see." The bartender said.

"H-huh? What?"

The bartender laughed. "The girl you were looking at. Her name is, Karin Hanazono. She's the daughter of one of the guys that work's with Mr. Kuga, ya know, Jin's father. She really is an eye catcher, ain't she?"

Kazune didn't respond.

Karin was talking to Himeka then went by to get a drink. She sat next to Kazune and ordered a martini. "Last time I checked lil lady, you were only 17." The bartender said with a smile. She pouted. "Come on, Marty, just one?"

"Hey, I'll have an apple martini." Kazune said. The bartender gave Kazune the martini. When he wasn't looking, Kazune passed the drink over to Karin. "For me?"

He nodded. She smiled. "Thank you. I'm Karin." They shook hands. "I'm Kazune. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Ya know, before, I was looking over at you and it seemed like you weren't having a good time." She said. "You were looking at me? Think I look good, eh?" He said, teasing her. Karin blushed. "N-no, well, yes- just answer the question!"

Kazune laughed. "Alright, it's true, I wasn't having a good time." She thought for a moment. "Wasn't? So I guess you are now?" He nodded. "Yea. It'd be better if it wasn't so damn boring in here."

"I totally agree! My dad forced me to come." She sighed then get an idea. "You wanna get out of here?" She asked. "Huh? Don't people expect you to stay inside or something?" She shook her head. "Nope. They won't even notice I'm gone."

"Do you always leave places with a male stranger?" He asked. She giggled. "No, but I enjoy talking to you, so common. Besides, we won't be far, just outside." She stood up and grabbed his hand then walked out with him.

They went over to the golf course and sat on the grass in front of the lake. "It's pretty cold, and your only wearing that?" Kazune asked her referring to her long strapless dress that was the shade of a soft pink, which looked absolutely stunning on her. "Yea. What can I say? I'm daring like that."

She chuckled. Kazune took his jacket off and put it over her. "There." He said. He could tell that she was getting cold. Karin smiled. "Thank you."

**"And that, was the beginning of the best night of my life..."**

"So how old are you?" Karin asked. "Just turned twenty one." He said.

From there, they started talking about their interests, dislikes, and other personal stuff. They had grown really close in the short time they've known each other.

Kazune heard a slow song playing from the party. He got up and took his hand out. "Dance with me?" Karin smiled and accepted his hand and got up. "I'd love to." She said.

Eyes On Me by Faye Wong was playing in the background.

His hands that were on her back lowered to her waist as the song played. And Karin's arms went from being on his chest to being wrapped around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Kazune raised her head by her chin and looked into her eyes. She looked into his eyes as well. Their lips were inches apart. They slowly closed their eyes and kissed.

They parted with a blush on their faces. After the song was over they layed down on the grass and watched the stars together. Before they knew it, it was already two in the morning.

Karin's phone started ringing in her purse. She took it out and answered it. "Hello? Dad? Right now? Do we have to? Fine..."

"Everything okay?" Kazune asked. "My dad just called me to tell me that we had to go..." Kazune frowned. "Oh..." She looked at him. "Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked him. Kazune lowered his head.

"I don't know. My partner and I are opening a second law firm in Japan. We leave tomorrow in the morning." Tears started to form in the back of Karin's eyes. "Can I atleast see you before you go?" He nodded. "Absolutely." She tried her best to smile. "Alright. I'll meet you tomorrow at the airport." She gave him a quick kiss and took a picture while doing so. "To have something to remember you by."

She sent the picture to his phone as well then said goodbye and left.

Kazune went inside a few minutes later. Jin walked up to him with a drink in his hand. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked rather slowish. Jin was a bit drunk. "Out." Kazune said. "I'm gonna go, see ya later." Kazune left the party and went home, excited about meeting Karin tomorrow.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Kazune got up early and got ready and packed his stuff. He didn't want to waste a second. Kazune and Jin drove to the airport. "So you still haven't told me what's got you so excited." Jin said.

Kazune smiled. "I met someone last night and she's coming." Jin's jaw dropped. "You!? Met!? A GIRL!?!?" He said in disbelief. Kazune nodded. "Your gonna love her."

_'Just like I do...'_

Jin chuckled. "Tell me her name, maybe I already love her if ya know what I mean." He laughed. Though Kazune glared at him. "Touch her and you die..." He got scared when Kazune said that. "Chill, I was just kidding." He said nervously.

They both waited and waited, bu she never came. It was about 5 minutes till the plane took off.

**"I don't think you could have imagined how I felt that day... I kept looking at the clock and at my watch hoping that they were wrong. I didn't want to admit that maybe she just chose not to come..."**

"Dude, we gotta go." Jin said as he tapped his shoulder. "Can't we just wait a few more minutes?" Jin shook his head. "I'm sorry, maybe something came up."

Kazune sighed and got his stuff and went to board the plane. Jin followed him. A few minutes after the plane took off Karin ran in the airport looking for Kazune. "I hope I'm not too late..." She ran over to the desk. "Excuse me, when does the flight to Japan leave?"

"Oh, it just left, you just missed it." Karin's eyes widened when she said that. Karin ran over to the window and saw the plane fly away.

"No..." A tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

**4 YEARS LATER...**

Kazune was in his office working. He sighed and took a short break. He then looked in his desk and took out a picture.

It was a picture of him and Karin. The same picture he took of them kissing before she left. He smiled at it then quickly put it away when Jin walked in. "You know it's that special time of year again!" He said excitedly.

Kazune tried his best to ignore him. "I don't want to hear it, Jin. I'm not going."

Jin scoffed. "Common! Not again! Okay, you haven't dated in a year. A YEAR!!! Not since, Misa. I can't believe you broke up with her. You two dated for two years. Why did you break up with her?" He asked.

"Because... she wanted to get married, I didn't... that, and... my heart belongs to someone else. Someone I hurt..." Kazune said.

"I see... but you can't throw away your love life just for some chick who doesn't want to be with you." Jin said. Kazune banged his fists on his desk. "LIES! She did want to be with me! But I blew it... I should have waited a bit longer..."

Jin jumped back a bit. "Calm down calm down. I take it back." His phone started to vibrate. He looked down at it. It was a text from Himeka. Jin quickly got his phone and read it.

_Okay, I talked, Karin into going to the masquerade. Wasn't easy though. Now it's your turn. -Himeka_

Jin looked up at Kazune. "Hey, the boss texted me, saying that he wanted you to be at the party tonight to discuss a few changes. It'll be very short. Just a few minutes."

"Why not just tell me now?" Kazune asked. "He's busy, well, see ya tonight!" Jin said.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Kazune was in a club. That's where the party was being held. He looked for the boss, but came across Himeka instead. "Kazune! I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you?" They hugged.

**"Himeka, there are absolutely no words to describe her. She's just... something else. She's also my cousin. Her parent's passed away when she was little. Kinda sad. My aunt died giving birth to her, and my uncle committed suicide shorty after that. People are always surprised when they find out**

**about that after meeting her. They wouldn't expect her to be so cheery and hyper after something like that. But, in a way, she didn't lose her family. My father took her in as a baby and raised her along with me. She's like a sister to me. We know everything about each other. Or, at least I thought we did.**

**She didn't bother to tell me that the woman I was always in love with was her best friend."**

"Hey, cuz. I'm good, you?" She smiled. "I'm great. Good thing I found you, Jin wanted to tell you something. He's outside. He says it's important." Himeka said.

"Oh, alright, thanks." He left and went outside. Kazune looked around but couldn't find, Jin. The only person there was a woman in a dark green and black dress and a mask which matched her dress.

She turned around and was stunned when she saw Kazune.

_'Oh my god... Him!!!'_

Kazune noticed the woman looking at him. He gave her a strange look. Then, he saw her eyes and was surprised. _'Could it be?'_

He went up to her. he just stood there. Kazune looked closely into her eyes. _'It has to be...' _He removed the mask and felt a pang of emotions go right through him when he saw her face.

Karin's face...

"Karin... Is it really you?" He asked in disbelief. She looked away. "Yes... I haven't seen you since..."

* * *

**2 YEARS AGO...**

Karin was back in the U.S. at the jewelery store with Himeka. She was looking around until she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said to the person she bumped into.

"Nah, it's fine. I wasn't looking where I was- Karin?"

She looked at the person. "Kazune?" he smiled. _'He came back for me... I can't believe it. Even after the letter he wrote me...'_

"Hi. I can't believe your here, I've missed you s-" Karin was cut off when another girl came by and hugged Kazune from behind. She had long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes like Kazune. She looked perfect. Like someone out of a fairy tale, and she was the princess.

"I saw the perfect ring!" She said with joy.

Kazune saw the look on Karin's face and felt like he had been slapped across the face really hard. "Whose this?" She asked. Kazune lowered his head a little. "This is... Misa Catalone. She's... my... girlfriend."

Now Karin was the one that felt like she had been slapped across the face. "G-girlfriend?"

He nodded slowly.

"Oh, I see... well, it was nice meeting you..."

"You too, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Misa said. "It's not important. Goodbye..." Karin left the store. "Anyway. I saw the perfect ring! It's so beautiful, I want you to propose with that one." She said.

That part caught his attention. "What proposal? Misa, I told you, I'm not ready to get married." He said. She scoffed. "When will you be!? I've been very patient with you... but sometimes I feel like I'm the only one that cares about this relationship..."

Kazune sighed. He didn't know what to say. A few months later, they broke up. Misa wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, he didn't. So they parted. It was then he realized that the only woman he ever truly loved slipped right through his hands, and he let it happen.

* * *

"How is Misa?" Karin asked uninterested. Kazune chuckled. "Who knows. We broke up a long time ago. She wasn't the one for me." He said.

Karin was surprised to hear that. "Then who is?"

Kazune got close to her and hugged her. "You are... you always have been."

Now she was confused. "I don't get it, then why did you send me that letter four years ago, if you feel this way?"

"Hm? What letter?" Kazune asked. "Four years ago, you sent me a letter the day after you left, saying that the whole long distance relationship wasn't going to work out and that it would be best to see other people." She said.

"I never sent you a letter. You sent me a letter a year afterwards that you had met someone, and that it was best to forget about you. Then Jin set me up with Misa afte that."

"I never sent you a letter either." She said. Kazune thought for a moment. "Why didn't you come to the airport?" He asked. "I did come, but I was a late by 2 minutes. My father held me up. He didn't want me seeing you."

"What? Why?"

"He didn't want me getting involved with his co-workers.: Karin gave it some thought. "Oh my god... it all makes sense now... it was him... those letters, we never wrote them... he did, to keep us apart!"

Kazune clenched his fist. "He chose work over his own daughter's happiness..."

She lowered her head. "I can't believe it. I'm so sorry." She looked at him with tears in her eyes." He smiled. "Don't be. All that matters is that we're together now. I'll never leave you again, I promise, I love you, I wanna be with you always and forever. Your the only one for me, Karin."

Karin smiled. "I love you too. They kissed. Then Jin and Himeka came out and cheered. "About time!" He yelled.

"Wait, did you two set us up together here?" Kazune asked. Himeka nodded. "Yes, you two look so cute together!" She said.

Jin looked down at his watch. "Just in time too. Merry Christmas you guys."

* * *

**"We got married a month after that, and here we are still living our happily ever after 6 years later with you two and your brother/sister on the way."**

**"Wow, you and mommy went through all that?" Kazune's daughter asked. He chuckled. "Yes, Suzuka."**

**"Do you think we'll get a happy ever after like you and mommy?" Suzune asked. **

**"Of course you guys will." He said with a smile.**

**"Can we open our presents now!?" Suzuka asked impatiently. Kazune laughed. **

**"Sure."**

* * *

**END OF STORY  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

Hope you guys enjoyed it! =D


End file.
